TEACHER
by Camillite
Summary: Yeoja yang rupawan bersama teman laki-lakinya yang begitu rupawan juga beserta kisah unik mereka yg penuh kejutan ,,teman namjanya jimin yg menyukai yura,dan soensangnim yura ,taehyung yg tertarik juga kepadanya ... dan suga brother yura yang mungkin mengalami brother conflict gara" yura ... bagaimana kah kisah mereka BTS/Jimin/V/Jungkook/suga/namjoon/jin/j-hope /Yura (OC)


TEACHER

Author : Dark Blood

Titte : TEACHER CHAP 1

Cast : KIM TAEHYUNG A.K.A V Min Yura (OC)

Support Cast : BTS MEMBER

Genre :Romance,School-life,Lime/Lemon

Leght : Chapter

Rating : NC-21

=Happy Reading=

Author POV

@In Class XII-A

Suasana ricuh mewarnai kelas XII-A pagi ini dengan beberapa orang yang sedang bermain UNO dan siswa yang lain ada yang sedang merias dirinya ,ada yang sedang tidur ,dan lainnya

"Oh Yeah, I'm the winner"ucap seorang namja bersurai abu kehitaman

"Fuck Hell"seru yeoja bersurai pirang platina

"It's time too who's the real loser babe"ucap namja bersurai coklat kehitaman sambil be-smirk

"Let's go"ucap namja bersurai abu kehitaman itu lagi

5 menit telah berlalau saat pertarungan UNO tadi

"UNO GAME !!!"teriak namja bersurai coklat kehitaman sambil menari

"Shit"ucap yeoja bersurai pirang platina itu pelan

"Kau kalah yura-ah''ucap jimin-namja bersurai abu

"Kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kita tadi yura-ah kan?"ucap jungkook- namja bersurai coklat kehitaman

"Hmm"gumam Yura menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook

"But,taruhannya aku ganti"ucap Jimin

"Are u fucking kidding me Park Jimin?"ucap Yura sambil menatap Jimin

"Of course no babe,cuz I'm the winner, that's right kookie?"Tanya Jimin ke Jungkook

"Absolutly hyung"jawab Jungkook

"Whatever u want Jimin Park"ucap Yura

"hmm …."ucap Jimin sambil berpikir

"Ahaa…"seru Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Mwoya kookie?"Tanya Jimin

"come on hyung ,I have a idea"panggil Jungkook, Jimin yang dipanggil oleh Jungkook hanya mendekat untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook,sedangkan Yura hanya melihat apa yang direncanakan oleh kedua teman bajingannya itu. Dan saat itu juga Lee Soensangnim datang bersama seorang namja bersurai pirang ber-blazer

"Kiss that blonde guy"ucap Jimin tiba-tiba kepada Yura

"WHAT THE FUCK ?!"teriak Yura

"MIN YURA"teriakan balik terdengar dari Lee Saem

"Sorry saem"ucap Yura, Jimin dan Jungkook yang melihat Yura terkena marah hanya tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka

"Anak-anak dia adalah wali kelas kalian yang sementara waktu untuk menggantikkan Jung Saem yang sedang melahirkan"ucap Lee Saem,seluruh siswa bersorak riuh

"kenalkan dirimu"ucap Lee Saem kepada namja bersurai blonde tadi

"Annyeong Kim Taehyung Inmida kalian bisa memanggilku Taehyung saem atau V saem"ucap Taehyung-namja bersurai blonde itu

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepada Taehyung saem?"Tanya Lee Saem

"Aaa Taehyung saem yeojachingu isseo?"Tanya si centil taeyeon

"Taehyung saem berapa nomor handphonemu?"Tanya si sok polos Yoona

"Wow slowy girls"ucap Taehyung sambil menyeringai, semua yeoja lansung berteriak histeris, Yura hanya berdecih melihat tingkat Taeyeon dan Yoona

"Aku belum mempunyai yeojachingu dan nanti aku akan memberikan nomor contactku kepada kalian untuk menanyai pelajaran dan hal penting lainnya"jawab Taehyung

"Baiklah kurasa urasanku sudah selesai disini,selamat mengajar Taehyung-ssi"ucap Lee Saem

"Kurasa aku harus mengenal kalian, aku akan mengabsen nama kalian"ucap Taehyung

"Kim Namjoon"ucap Taehyung

"Cheoyo"ujar Namjoon

"Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung

"Cheoyo"ujar Jimin

"Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung

"Cheoyo"ujar Jungkook,dan absen itu terus berlanjut hingga nama Yura dipanggil

"Min Yura" ucap Taehyung

"Here"ujar Yura ,Taehyung menatap siapa yang menjawab panggilannya dengan ucapan "Here", Taehyung hanya menyeringai menatap Yura, Yura membalas tatapan Taehyung

"Ok cukup,kita akan mulai pelajaran biologi ,buka buku kalian halaman 69 tentang tubuh manusia"ucap Taehyung

SKIP

"Psst.. Yura-ah"bisik Jimin

"What?"balas Yura

"Taruhannya"ucap Jungkook disebelahnya, mereka duduk bertiga karena jumlah siswa dikelasnya berjumlah 23,jadinya mereka duduk bertiga,Yura hanya menjawab dengan gumam-an

"Apa kau tau caranya?"Tanya Jimin

"Just wait and see"balas Yura dengan smirknya

"Damn"ucap Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan

SKIP

Bel pulang pun berbunyi

"Sampai disini pelajaran kita untuk hari ini ,sampai jumpa"ucap Taehyung. Semua siswa dikelas itupun keluar tinggalah trio bangsat dan Taehyung. Saat Taehyung ingin meninggalkan kelas,Yura memanggilnya

"V"panggil Yura serak, Taehyung yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Yura

"Ada apa Yura?"Tanya Taehyung

"See with clear babe"ucap Yura menyeringai kepada dua temannya

"Saem,aku harus melakukan taruhan temanku"ucap Yura sambil menatap Jimin dan Jungkook

"Maksudnya?"Tanya Taehyung bingung

"Just close your eyes V"Ucap Yura

"Okay"Taehyung yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut, Yura memegang kerah kemeja Taehyung ,lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah taehyung ,dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung lalu melumat perlahan dan melepaskan pangutannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung perlahan

"Great"ucap Yura sambil menatap Taehyung lalu berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung,baru dua langkah Yura melangkah tangannya ditarik lalu sesuatu yang kenyal kembali menempel di bibirnya, Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yura, ia melumat bibir Yura dengan ganas, Yura melihat dua temannya dari balik bahu Taehyung ,ia tersenyum di ciumannya,sebelah tangannya diletakkan di rahang Taehyung,sebelah lagi diletakkannya di dada Taehyung sambil mengelusnya menangkup wajah Taehyung mengelus rahang bawah Taehyung ,membalas ciuman Taehyung , Taehyung tersenyum di ciuman mereka, Yura mendorong pelan dada Taehyung

"Ini sudah lebih cukup untuk ciuman taruhanku V"ucap Yura ke Taehyung

"Aku tidak keberatan jika yang melakukan taruhannya itu kau Yura-ah"ucap Taehyung menyeringai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yura, Yura kembali ke tempat duduknya

"GOTTA FUCKKA MIN YURA ,DAMN !!!!"teriak Jungkook

"Kau benar-benar gila ,kau melakukannya Min Yura"ucap Jimin, Yura hanya bergumam

"Aku kehilangan kata-kataku untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kulihat tadi ,dan lihatlah tampang si Kim Taehyung itu"ucap Jimin

"So Naughty Pervert"tambah Jungkook

"Aku sedikit tertarik bermain-main denganya"ucap Yura menyeringai sambil menyentuh bibirnya

"U're not serious right Min Yura"Tanya Jungkook,Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kim Taehyung … V…"gumam Yura pelan menyeringai tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jimin dan Jungkook,mereke berdua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
